ashAshley
by shiny Oshawatt
Summary: ash aka Ashely he comes home to train for the kalos Leauge with Serena clemont and Bonnie but when Serena get angery at him because of all of the past females he has travled with on top of that she finds out that ash and Gary are dateing but she ok with that because she can join the fun with them when Misty saw ash Serena and Gary haveing sex she got angery and sowre her revenge
1. chapter 1

**ash was born with both male and female parts** **don't judge i herd it on south Park**

ash has finally won his 8th and finial kalos gym bage and was heading home to train since the kalos leauge doesn't starg for another 5 months he was going home with serena clemont and bonnie

 _ash coudent wait to get home to see a certain brunette haird boy_

guys hurry our flight leaves on latios airline

coming ash serena said

 **7 hours later...**

they were in vridian city it was 12 in rhe afternoon hey i have a idea what is it ash Serena says well pallet town is just threw the forrest

they soom reach pallet town hey mom i am home nobody was home um guys make yourself at home i will be back ash ran to professor oaks hey professor Tracey im back

well well well if it isn't ashy-boy

 _ash blushed_

um hi gary is my mom here yeah in the lab

thanks wait ash yeah how long are you home for 5 months training for the league

 _gary blushed_

 _Gary always had a thing tor ash since they got lost in the Forrest as kids_

gary grabs ash hand gary what are you doing here do you still have this

yeah i still keep it. as my good luck charm gary couldn't help but smile

hey i want to go see my mom let catch up later ok see ya

 _ash fell in love with gary during professor oak summer camp and and he was still felling the same about gary_

ash walks to the back of the lab oh hi mom hi dear weclome him we're are your friends at the house um mom i was wondering if you wouldn't mind if gary could stay with us while im home i really wanna catch up with him of course not professor is that ok i think it would do gary some good so i will go tell him dear i will be home soon i promise ok i want to go talk to gary

ash walked to gary room and saw rhat he was doing something hey oh hi ash um can we talk sure ashy

 _here goes nothing_

well gary i am in love with you

 _gary stoped typeing on his laptop_

have been ever since we went to summer camp together and i still have thoes feeling gary took off his glasses and walked over to ash

ash i feel the same way gary soon captured ash lips

ash _could feel himself getting wet just from the kiss_

gary soon broke the kiss um my mom aready asked your grandpa if you could stay with me until the leauge what do you say sire ashy I just need some stuff um ok gary grabs his stuff

come on let's go they walk out of the oak lab

 _little did ash know Gary aready knew his little serect_

they soon got to ash house hey everyone I'm back hey ash did you find your mom yeah she with professor oak guys this is gary

wait i know you Serena said angerly

who are you gary said

i reminber you when i was trying to give ash something at summer camp

um have no idea what your talking about

hi im bonnie and im clemont hi everyone and that Serena ash said

look im sorry but ash is like a little brother to me gary soon ruffled ash hair

 _Gary didn't like to say brother but he didn't know if ash was comfortable telling everyone_ _about them yeat_

oh Serena soon calmed down oh im sorry how i acted it ok well guys we don't have much room here so someone will have to share a room with me

ash we can share a room gary said sounds good

 _serena glared at gary_

and the girls can take the guest room

and clemont can have red's room the guest room is downstairs and my brother room is upstairs ash i will be in your room um ok Gary Gary walked to ash room and saw his room really changed he didn't have the little kid bed anymore he had a age appropriate bed and gary saw all of ash achievement over the years he saw his bages from kanto and johto framed and hanging on his wall he saw his bages from hoenn sitting on his desk saw his bages from sinnoh also on his desk he saw bages he didn't recognize but gary decided to take a shower so he took his pajamas out of his bag thair were the dopey one ash bought him for his birthday Gary thought they were comfortable and they were evie themed but then gary umbreon poped out of her pokeball hey girl whats up umbre you wanna shower too

she looked at him with a strange look well girl Pikachu downstairs go play with him i can brush you after i am done

Umbreon

she soon was walking down rhe stairs

 **downstairs...**

ash saw a Umbreon walking down the stairs hi Umbreon wow ash your mom has a Umbreon bonnie asked no that gary pokemom she hate beaing confines like Pikachu but she still willing to go in her pokeball

soon gary walks downstairs in his evie pajamas wow gary you still have those yeah i reminber you bought them for me in sinnoh but i just recently started to wear them can i pet your pokemon Bonnie asked sure you can brush her if you like wow really sure here you go

bonnie went to go groom Umbreon while ash and gary we're in the kitchen talking hey so i have to ask are they that comfortable yeah why i never wore the one you bought me because i never had a chance i might just wear them tonight soon serena walks in to the kitchen i can cook if you want thanks Serena but im looking forward to my mom cooking wow ashy-boy you haven't changed one bit

well i am going to go shower

ok hey Serena go ahead and cook are you sure gary yeah i need to do. some research

gary walks upstairs to get his laptop when he walka in on ash wrapped in a towl

umm uhh gary are you ok

yes im fine i just need my laptop well i am going to try the pajamas tonight ok um ok ash gave gary a kiss on the cheak ill be downstairs after i shower wait why are your getting your laptop um dora need some information on this eveelvloution we discoverd while you were in unova

 _ash thought for a sec_

ask Serena if you can see her sylvyon iy evlous from eeve really ash thanks anytime gary ash soon walked out of the room

 _gary was turned on by the sight of ash in just a towl_

soon gary walks downstairs hey Serena ash says you have a eeveevlution i have never seen may i see it surw sylvon come out

Serena threw the pokeball the fairy type eeveevloution apperd wow amazing gary took a picture

may i ask why well my research is on eeveevloutons and Sylvan is a new one on me so is fairly new so we neec to know as much about the Pokemon as we can in othor region they know but not here it not even listed in the Pokedex

 **meanwhile upstairs...**

ash was upstairs getting in the shower and he was also horny but ash didn't really care he was just going to ignore the feeling soon he was done and he got out of the shower soon he put on his Pikachu pajamas and walks downstairs ash smelled something good Cooking ash saw his mom talking to Clement oh hi mom hi dear who cooking oh Serena is dear i am glad your home i yeah me to mom

ash soon walked in to the kitchen hey gary ash saw gary hi ash hey Serena that smells yummy hey ash you have a Charizard right

yeah why well have you ever herd of mega evloution

yeah why

well i found these stone when i was in kalos about 2 weeka ago in geo sence town this is Charizardnite

wow gary i can keep it yes her is a keystone thanks gary

bonnie Clement come eat soon bonnie and clemont joined ash gary and serena

hey mom come eat i will dear hey

this is good Serena hey i can cook breakfast Serena gary said you don't have to always cook

ash dear can i speak with you sure mom ash stoped eating

mom what up i am going to be out of town for a few days it just work related ok

we're are you going well i am going to the johto region for some work related stuff can you handle things while i am gone i sure can mom

 _my ash has sure grown in to a fine young man delia thought_

ok i will probably be gone when you wake up in the morning i will olny be gone for 4 days ok mom ash i love you i love you too mom

 **later that night...**

ash and Gary we're still awake but everyone else went to sleep it was like 10:30 at night it wasn't that late ash was watching tv gary was working on his article for mega evloution hey gary i am going to call it a night are you coming to bed what uh yeah il be up soon ash gave gary a kiss ok ash walked to his room and layed on the right side of the bed and soon drifited off to sleep

gary decided to call it a night about 11:15 and closes his laptop and walked upstairs and walked to ash room and layed down with ash he saw how cute ash was sleeping in his Pikachu pajamas gary smiled

 _speaking of Pikachu we're is the lillte yellow mouse gary thought._

aw well gary pulled his boyfriend closer to him trying not to wake him up and he soon fell asleep..

 **the next morning...**

ash woke up by the smell of food he saw gary wasn't in bed with him so he asumed he was downstairs so ash darted downstairs and saw Serena and gay awake talking hi guys

morning who Cooking i am silly ash was confused

you can cook yes i can hey ash we're do you plan on training today i just wanna relax today and maybe see misty or brock thair gonna scold me because i didn't tell them i was coming home

soon ash phone rang

 ** _incoming call from brocko_**

hello

 _hey your home professor oak told me_

yeah i got home yesterday i was just going to call you actually

 _well i can cleary my week month or how ever long your here to help you with anythin_

cool brock btw im here for awhile like 5 months

 _bruh it cool ill see you later today_

ok

ash hung the phone up

hey ash who was that believe it or not brock he said he will be here later today uhh i know i will regret this but i might as well call misty

ash dials the cerulean gym

 _hello_

hey viliont is misty thair

 _yeah hold on hello_

hey misty are you busy for the next five months

 _yes why_

well i am home for training for the league

 _i can't i can visit you when im off sorry_

that alright bye

well she cant visit but im kinda relived she had this crush on me

 _when Serena herd that she was relived as well that misty couldn't see him_

so brock will probably stay down here while i am home and misty can olny see me when she off ash said

hey why don't we go do something gary said

like what Serena asked

well w can go to that river we're we caught that poke ball reminber it oh yeah sounds like a good idea and we can go swiming gary said

Serena im down we can have a pinic cool we can leave about noon when everyone awake

soon ash finishes eating hey i will be upstairs ok ash

ash walks upstairs and he walked in to his room ash changed into some black basketball shorts and a blue muscle shirt and he layed down on his bed and he doezed off for a few minutes

then when he woke up he relized he was horny as fuck he notice gary was nowhere around so he decided to have a little fun with himself he sliped his hand under his shorts and his boxers and feeling his nice juicy wet clit he was rubbing it gentley he let out a small mone he soon sped up on the rubing and let out a louder mone

ash decided to pull his shorts down a little farther he soon stick one of his moist fingers inside of him self he let out a mone

as gary was walking in the room he saw ash playing with himself Gary was getting turned on by that so he thought he would go help ash he walks over to ash

ash feels someone stop his hand from moving he saw gary

ash do you want some help

 _ash blushed in_ excitement

yes please Gary looked to see what he. was working with he saw ash had both male and female parts but he didn't seem. to mind

Gary saw how wet ash was so he took in index finger and placed it on his wet clit gary was just teasing for awhile until he pushed his finger in ash yelled gary was thrusting his finger inside ash mone gary name soon he added a second finger inside ash juice were dripping on gary fingers

gary i am going to cum ahhh fuckk

ash came on gary hand gary licked it all gary looked at ash you know all you had to do was ask me and i would be happy to help you

 _ash blushed_

thanks gary gary kissed ash for some pay back ash could taste his self insid eof gary mouth soon gary broke away from the kiss come downstairs when your ready ok

 **to be conutiued..**


	2. ashxgary

it was 11 in the morning and ash was walking back downstairs hey Gary can we talk please um sure ash what up about earlier what about it thanks i needed that

ash im just not your boyfriend im also here to help you with your other need too

ash notice nobody was in the kitchenash gave gary a quick kiss maybe we can take it alittle farther next time sure ash anything you want hey go get dressed ok ill finish packing the lunch

ash walked back to his room to change he had on his swim truncks and his hat and a t-shirt he grabed a towal from the restroom

ash saw Clement and bonnie was dressed for going swimming so was serena hey clemont aren't you going to swim yeah i am i will be back gary said as he went to change ok guys i am all ready

soon everyone was walking out of the house ash locked the door

so ash we're is this river it not to far from here it in the Forrest yeah they soon arrived at the lake well this seems like a good spot ash took a pinic balnket out of his bag and layed it on the ground soon serena and bonnie we're playing in the water ha hey gary i am going to let my Pokemon out

ash threw 4 pokeballs and a gleam of light came out and out came 4 Pokemon

talonflame noivern halauchea Greninja

ash that a good idea

gary threw 5 pokeballs and a gleam of light came out of them out poped out 5 pokemon

Blastoise Umbreon sizor Arcanine elictivire

Blastoise headed for the water when it splashed it got ash and gary wet

hey gary i noticed Blastoise had a megastone yeah i have a keystone it in my bag wow

soon serena got out of the water and took her Pokemon out of thair pokeballs

braxian sylvan pachum come out.

soon gary jumped in the water what wrong ashy-boy nothing well get in no make me ash stuck his toung out at gary

ash had his feet in the water and gary decided to pull ash in

soon ash was soked from head to toe

i am so going to get you for that bet gary splash water on ash

oh two can play at that game

Serena was sitting on the blanket and saw how much fun ash was having she had never seen this side of ash she smiled

Gary and ash we're play fighting like they would when they we're kids

bonnie was playing with the water Pokemon in the river

 **later that afternoon...**

soon everyone got out but gary Blastoise

wow this reminds me of when we're kids yeah i know right ash smiled ash whag time was Brock sposto be coming up not till like 5

hey gary are these your Pokemon yeah they are Blastoise was my very first Pokemon he's in the water

wow really yeah he was gary said who's hungry i bought lunch i am serena sad me to said Clement me to ash said

here eat up Gary was looking at his phone hey gary what up oh nothing

ash knew gary was lieing

hey gary let go talk guys we will be back i just need to talk to gary sure ash serena said

they walk off into the Forrest

gary spill it ash nothing wrong gary i know you what wrong the loom on your face changed when you saw that text

gary hands ash the phone

 **Hilda**

i am coming home for a few weeks i will be home later today cant wait to see you cutie

who is she

she a girl i dated no we never fucked

gary saw ash get sad

are you mad alittle

hey she my past and your my future gary pulled ash in for a kiss

ash felt a feeling with gary he never felt before

soon they joined everyone

later that afternoon...

everyone was back at ash house it was about 1 in the afternoon and ash was thinking about asking Gary if he couls go with him to meet his ex because he did like to wear female clothes and this would give hom a excuse to wear some

aoon ash walked downstairs hey gary come here um sure gary walked upstairs and walked in to ash room what up ash hey what if i come with you to meet hilda

sure but why the change of heart

it would give me a excuse to wear this ash showed gary the outfit

gary jaw dropped

it was a a black mini skirt with a dark blue tank top along with a raven colored long wig and some blue heals

i have never worn this ok do you have more clothes like this yeah I keep my female clothes in my closet

ok we meet her in 30 minutes by the docks so you should change ok gary ash smiled

ash soon took off all his clothes even his boxera and put on a pair of panties to start and put on the black mini skirt

and then put the dark blue tank top on

dam how am i going to hide this from the othors

hey gary come here ash yelled gary ran upstairs and in to ash room

well how do i look ash was thair in his mini skirt with his dark blue tank top and heals

you will always look beautiful guy girl or naked your the same ashy i fell in love with

garu I don't have a long shirt to hide this

ah here try this ash put on gary long purple shirt it perfect ash put the heals and wig in his bag

hey Pikachu lets go buddie

hey guys were going to professor oak i wanna train with my old Pokemon if brock come let him in soon the boys left the house

once they were far enough from the house ash took off gary shirt and put on the wig and heals

gary was admireing how cute ash was

so what should i call you

ashely

well shall we go Pikachu jumped on ash sholder aka Ashley

soon they were at the docks gary was holding his boyfriend hand or girlfriend

HEY GARY OVEE HERE

both gary and ash turned around gary saw his ex running towards him

hi hilda hi gary hilda gave gary a hug Gary pushed her away Hilda this is my girlfriend Ashley

 _hilda was hopeing he was single_

hi im hilda

hi Ashley

wow you have a Pikachu yeah i do it was my starter

gold why are you back in pallet town well my mom needed me so i came home

 _she saw him holding hand with_ Ashley

why did you want to meet up

just to talk and hang why don't we hang tomorrow

i can't i am helping ash train

oh ok well i have to get home yeah i have to get her home to bye gold

thanks foe coming with me no problem gary gary kissed his girlfriend/boyfriend

 _Hilda_ _saw that and got sad_ gary can i have your shirt yeah here

ash put back on gary shirt soon they were out of the eyesight of gold so he took took the wig and heals off and put them back in his bag

soon they got back to the house nobody asked about the long shirt ash was wearing ash didn't even change out of his clothes from earlier he still had them on just under gary long shirt

hey guys i am going to go shower gary said

and i am going to go take a nap ash said

gary walked into the restroom and turned on the shower soon ash walked in behind gary to get something out of the restroom and he dropped it on purpose and gary saw ash bending over he saw ash tight little innconet ass gary couldn't stop stareing _gary wanted to clam that ass as his_

oh ash what are you doing

 _ash blushed_

umm i i

 _ash couldn't speak_

come here i think you need to be punished come here gary said in a seducive voice

ash blushes and walked over to the shower and took his clothes off

get in gary said

ash soon got in and was pulled by gary

gary bought ash in for a kiss _ash had been planning this since earlier today_ gary soon deepen the kiss a

gary wrapped his hands around his waist and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss soon gary pulled away and put his lips on ash neck gary start to kiss softly down ash neck until he bite down ash yelped in both pain and pleasure

gary lickef were he just bite ash moned

soon gary pulled away from ash neck and looked in ashes eyes gave him a small kiss ash he kiss down his body ash was letting out soft mones that Gary couldn't hear gary finiley got to his past his belly button

 _gary wanted both his clit and ass why not clame them both gary thought_

gary kept kissing till he got to ash wet clit he spred the lips and started to give ash plesure soon ash was griping Gary's spiky wer brunette hair and he let our a verry lous moan to were gary had to cover his mouth

gary was still going down on him

AHH FUCK GARY More

while gary was eating him out he took the liberty of sticking his indec finget inside of him he started to thrust his finger insie his clit

OH FUCK GARY I AM GOING TO CUM

ash came all over Gary face and hand

gary got up off of his knees

gary kissed ash ash tasted himself inside of gary mouth soon gary pulled away

ash saw gary member ash got on his knees he started to wrapp his hands around gary harden member and he pumped it a few times until ash took gary tip in his mouth and gave it a swift lick ash soon took just rhe tip in to his moth and was sucking on it

gary bite down on his bottom lip in plesure

aoon ash took somemore of gary into his mouth ash was sucking and the water was making gary member even more moist

gary growled in plesure gary could also feel his bulid up

ash was sucking gary off and he soon moved back to the tip then took some more of Gary into his mouth and sucked

FUCK ASH I AM CUMMING

ash came in ash mouth ash swolled it all soon gary pulled out of ash mouth ash got up off of his knees

gary wrapped his hands around ash waist and lifted ash alittle

ash are you sure your ready gary wisperd in ash ear

gary i want you inside of me please give it to me i begg of you

gary placed his still harden member near ash wet clit and rubed the outside of it ash moned gary soon slide inside slowely he soon all the way inside of ash

gary was still holding ash up ash soon ash wrapped his legs around gary

gary was thrusting slowly inside of ash

faster harder gary ash moned

gary obeyed and thrusted faster and fater and went deeper

OH GOD GARY

ash was digging in to gary back fuck gary i am going to cumm

ash soon came all over gary member gary soon pulled out and

came on ash chest

they soon washed off and got out of the shower

ash walked in to his room to get dressed and gary got dressed and walked downstairs

hey gary what took you so long serena asked

 _gary looked at the time it was almost 7 dam we were up thair for almost two hours_

oh i was doing some research and i nodded off

oh well who wants dinner gary asked

ash soon walked downstairs hey guys sorry o was super tired from the river

it alright ash hey were gary oh in the kitchen

 **to be continuied**


	3. yellow a bitch

brock arrived around 7:30 and everyone ate and soon after everyone went to bed ash and gary we're the olny one awake it was almost 11 at night

ash was laying on the couch gary was on the couch next to ash gary was stroking his lover hair while on his laptop doing some research gary looks down at his lover

 _i am so lucky to have to ash/ashley it doesn't matter to me just be yourself Gary mummbled to_ himself

gary soon kissed ash forhead

ash looked up at gary with a smile

hey gary yes ash

i love you

gary stopped typeing and looked at ash

ash i have always love you

gary kissed his boyfriend hey I am almost done then why don't we go to bed ok ok gary ash was cuddling up to Gary even more ok sleepyhead lets go to bed gary closed his laptop

and picked ash up and carryed him bridal style and walked upstairs and walked in ash room and he soon layed ash on his bed ok gary was getting ready for bed

gary can we cuddle sure ash gary got iin the bed with ash and pulled ash close and was playing with his hair. soon ash driffited to sleep

 **early the next morning...**

gary herd his phone ringing he saw it was yellow he ignored it he saw the time it was 9 am so he went downstairs to make breakfast

 _he didn't want anything to do with_ _yellow first gold come back now yellow really_

she called again but it woke ash up hey gary answer your phone ash notice gary wasn't in the bed so ash got up out of bed and decided to take gary his phone ash was walking down the stairs and he saw gary in the kitchen hey gary your phone was ringing oh did you answer it noo

gary looked at his phone

 _ **(2) miss calls from**_ _**yellow**_

ugh i don't want to talk to her

it a girl named yellow my last ex and she super obseive

ash soon got worried

oh hey ash don't worry it not like she know i am staying here true but what if you're grandfather tells her

if so we will deal with i them go watch tv the food will be ready soon

soon ok ash walked to the living room about 20 minutes had past and nobody but ash and gary was up ash was watching cartoons on the couch gary was in the kitchen cooking

yellow had been blowing gary phone up so he turned his phone off about 10 minutes later ash herd a knock at the door

ash looked out of the peep hole and saw a girl he assumed was yellow ash ran upstairs to change

hey gary i believe your ex yellow is here gary turned around and saw ash wearing a purple top with a red mini skirt and pink heals and a raven back long wig he put up in two ponytales and ash even put his hat on

ash went to go open the door can i help you yes is gary here yes he is

why are you asking i wanna see him

why might you be ash said with a addtiude im his girlfriend hold it your not nothing im his girlfriend so you better back the fuck off

soon ash bought yellow in to the kitchen gary she here to see you

wait by anychance are you related to ash kechum or red kechum. yes i am they are both my brothers ash said witb a addtiude

here Ashley eat yellow what do you want

thanks hunny he kissed gary infront of yellow

 _yellow got jellous and super angery_

yellow what up that it couldn't wait you were blowing my phone up sice 8 am

i want you back yellow wisperd to Gary

im sorry i been in love with Ashley ever since we're kids hilda she has my heart

 _yellow_ _glared at ashley and thought they must be close_

soon Brock walk down stair good morning everyone oh good morning brock already knew it was ash on a wig he didn't ask

yellow i would appreciate ot if you would back off

 _yellow_ _wasn't going to back off easly_

hey i am going to go shower you showerd last night gary said

noo you did i just joined you to have some fun ash winked

 _yellow_ _got angery she thought gary ne er took shower with me_ he/she finished eating she gave gary a kiss ill be down soon ok wake your brother up she walked upstairs

gary we never took shower together why

well we never fucked eatier so she pulls gary shirt

hey calm down because I've know her since we're litrle and i just felt that vibe and with you we had no sexual tension

plus back then i was a bad guy just sleeping wirh anygirl

gary ash want to sleep another few hours ill be out soon please hurry

and now i am inlove with Ashely yellow let go of gary shirt

soon ashley walks downstairs with a towl wrapped around her waist and ash had on one of gary shirts and said what the heal did you do it fine dear she was just leaving soon yellow left and

soon ash got dressed and walked downstairs to see Serena sitting down at the table

hey ash thair this place café in vridian city i wanna go to can we go

sorry serena i have to start my training today yeah and im helping him

sorry hey why don't you bonnie and clemomt go vridian city not far it about ohh a hour walk ill even go with you guys brock said serena perked up

hey brock since your gonna go to vridian citu can you grab me some sweets feom that donuet shop vridian city

sure no problem

ash was walking upstairs to grab some money to give to brock soon gary enterd the room

hey so we're pretty much gonna be alone all day then gary wisperd to ash

yea so well nothing ill let you figure that out for yourself

Serena knocked ok ash door come in hey we're going to be going now brock even offerd to show us the pewter gym amazing serena here give this to brock tell him i want some sweets from the store

hey ash i want to battle brock any advice

yeah he uses rock type thair weak against water type so maybe try to catch a water type on tour way to pewerr city thabks ashs Serena soon left ash room

gary walked in hey we're going to be alone today ash gary winked

soo please just be yourself self ash be ash or Ashley i love them both ok gary kissed ash and walked downstairs gary saw nobody was home so he was going to do some research

ash was upstairs thinking about what gary told him ash walked to hos closet and got a shirt and a mini skirt soon ash walked to his closet grabed a pair of leggings along with a purple tank top and a red mini skirt and the purple tank top and soon put on the mini skirt and some black heals and a raven colored wig and put it up in a ponytail and put some heals on and walked downstairs

he saw gary sitting at the kitchen table working so he walked in to the kitchen to get some Pokemon food for Pikachu gary looked up for just a second

gary could see how tight ash skirt was on him and gary was getting turned on by the sight of that

hey gary have you fed umbreon yeat

no why well i am going to feed Pikachu brock left some Pokemon food on the counter for them do you want me to feed her sure ash i will go get her bowl ash bends down to pick up Pikachu bowl gary saw ash little tight ass

 _gary was going to clame that ass ash had a ass like a girl_

gary Lick's his lips he could feel his dick getting hard gary ran upstairs to get Umbreon bowl here is her bowl thanks ash put somw Pokemon food for gary umbreon in the dish and put it on the ground Gary couldn't stop stareing at ash tight little ass

 _when ash noticed he was stareing he decided to have a little fun with gary_

soon ash feeds Pikachu and puts the bowl down and walks over to the table and closed gary laptop

ash got up from the table gary pulls ash back gary pulls ash in for a kiss ash soon deepen the kiss

gary picka ash up and put him on the table

hey are you thinking what i am thinking ash wisperd to gary

yes i am ash Gary went back to kissing his lover that was sitting on the table he was kissing him roughly soon gary ran his hand up ash shirt and gary soon took off ash shirt and was placeing kisses on ash stomach ash was playing with gary spiky brunette hair soon

ash kissed gary soon gary was picking ash up and takeing him to the couch gary layed ash down and gary was kissing down ash stomach

 _gary wasn't going to take ash skirt off he was going to fuck ash in that tight skirt gary thought it would make things more sexy_

gary lifted ash skirt and saw a pair of black lacey panties gary pulled them aside

 _Gary loved the fact that ash had both male and female parts that ment more fun_ _for both_

Gary saw ash semi wet clit wet he was going to fix that gary rubed his index finger the on the outside of his semi wet clit to tease ash

ash let's out a mone soon gary could feel ash getting nice and wet so he bought his mouth to his wet clit and started to play with it alittle ash let out a seris of mones gary soonstuck his finger inside ash ash soon couldn't take much more and gary knew that. gary took his face away and stufk another finger inside of him to push him even farther

FUCKK I AM GOING TO CUMM

ash came all over gary fingers gary soon scooped up some of the cum and stuck one of his moist finger in ash inncont ass with out notice

ash felt a little discomfort and he was ok with that

soon gary added a second finger it felt a little better to ash and enjoying it

gary soon added a third and final finger

ash was enjoying the feeling of gary fingers in his ass until ash let out a big mone

soon gary takes his fingers out and turns ash over

Gary what are you doing well first i am going fuck your ass then i am going to fuck your wet clit

 _ash was both excited and nervous at the same time he had never been fucked in his ass before_

ash you need to relax or it will hurt but if you want me to stop tell me and i will ok ok Gary i trust you

wait stay right here i need sometbing gary ran upstairs but was soon back downstairs in notime

ash saw what looked like lube gary was putting sum of the sticky substance on hia harden member soon his member was at ash rosy entrance soon gary was entering ash

ash was grabbing the couch even grabed a pillow and bite it

ash do you want me to stop no keep going gary kept going until he was all the way in

tell me when your ready soon the pain subsided ash gave gary a nodd for him to start moving

gary was thrusting slowly after a few minutes of slow thrusting

gary go faster

gary kindly obeyed

gary speed up with this thrust until ash yelp ash was moneing rapidly until gary pulled out

 _ash looked at gary with a sad face_ what are you doing

just come here

gary started to tease ash wer clit again and soon slide inside of it

more Gary i want more ash yelled

gary soon sped up his thrust in ash clit he was thursting faster and faster

wait gary can i ride you ash said with a girly look

gary picked ash up and placed him ontop gary soon put his harden member back in

ash went at his own pace soon he sped up and gary was about to blow a loud

 _he didn't know if ash would be ok with that he does have that chance of conceiveing a_ child

ash i am going to cum

cum inside of me then please give it to me once won't hurt

gary came all inside of ash womanhood

soom after ash came all over gary member gary soon pulled out

ash cuddled up to gary garu wrapped his arms around his lover and they soon fell asleep on the couch.

 **1 hour later...**

ash woke up and he noticed gary wasn't next to him ash soon got dressed and walked in to the kitchen

well you decide to wake up yeah here eat we're going to go do something like you sugested

so what are we going to do well you pick it can be a movie or we can go out to eat ok

ok Gary why the change of heart well you deserve it ash so tell me what you want to do well can we take a walk and then go out for dinner

sure let me go get dressed you shold too

 **to be continued**


	4. chapter 4

gary was waiting downstairs for ash

ash got changed in to his black skirt and black leggings and blue heals and blue top and walked downstairs

im ready wow amazing well shall we go the guys shouldn't be back for awhile it olny 3 true so let go eat im hungry

we're do you want to eat let go to that restaurant they walked to the closest restaurant

they sat down at a table soon a female came over

what can i get you to drink cutie

umm ill take a lemonade

and you

 _ash got jellous_

ill take a coke

ill be back with yoir sodas

ash things like this will happen im sorry

it ok

the girl soon came back

are you ready to order

ill take a burger with fries

ill take the same thing

so n i get you anything else like a number the girl winked at him

um no she my girlfriend

oh well

thair food soon came out and they ate

gary payed

so ash what your plan for training oh i don't know probably go in to vridian Forrest and train y'all can come with me if you want

sounds like a plan to me soon they we're sitting on the dock down by the water

hey gary yeah i love you aah kissed gary

i love you to gary put his arm around him why don't we head home it almost 5

good idea they were walking home

hey gary we should do this more offen

yeah we will i promose

they soon got to the house ash unlock the door ash noticed nobody was home

ash why don't you go shower ill make dinner

ash walked upstairs to go shower he saw Pikachu and Umbreon cuddling ash got his pajamas and walked in to the restroom ash turned on the water and was soon undressing and soon he was in the shower

 **downstairs...**

hey we're back Serena yelled im in the kitchen everyone walked in the kitchen hey we're ash he's in the shower we just got back and he's pretty tied

soon ash walks downstairs oh ho ash oh god you scared me here ash i bought thoes dounuts you wanted oh thanks Brock how was vridian city amazing dis you onow the battle pyrmiad is right outside of vridian city

WHAT brandon back from sinnoh yeah i took everyone to meet him instead of going to pewter city wow man i can't believe it been almost 4 years since the battle frontier

yeah ash reminber we traveled with may and max yeah i do

 **the next day..**

ash was awake and he soon got dressed ash also noticed gary wasn't in the bed so he must have been downstairs ash walked downstairs and saw gary was the olny one awake

soon ash kissed gary on the cheak

 _serena saw that she thought it was nothing_

morning guys oh good morning serena so gary i want to train today well we're did you have in mind

no place special i wanna get started early since my mom coming home sure it olny 9 am

wait cant you come with us to pewter city sorry Serena i have to train i will take a break soon i promise

ash herd a knock at the door it was a purple haired girl singing the elictabuzz theam song along with the finiale grass evloution of one of the johto starter magaumem

kacey is that yes it is ashh I also bought

hi ash it Been along time out popes misty feom behind magaeum

 _ash was_ _inshock and scared at the same timw_

hi guys come in brock is actually here and gary Make breakfast

kacey put her Pokemon back in it pokeball

what brings you to kanto kacey i came to challange the kanto gyms

what bring you to pallet town well you do ash

 _Misty_ blushed

ok why don't i go wake brock up ash suggested

ash walkdupstairs to his mom's room

code red brock Misty here brock immidely woke up iim coming down

the boys walked downstairs

misty your here why well i wanted to see to guys

 _really misty wanted to see ash_

hey gary are we still going to go out for lunch yeah sure but don't you have to train

i am going to train i am gonan head out after bonnie and clemont wake up you wanna join me

yeah sure

bye everyone im going to train

wait ash sorry misty ill see you tonight

soon ash and Gary walked out of the house

ash don't you think it alittle early for training yeah but i don't wanna be around misty right now she just going to flirt with me can we just go to leaf or something yeah sure

a girl pass them hey isn't that yellow yeah so so she starting at you ok that wearid but let go leaf house isn't far aoon ash and gary reaches leaf house they knocked on thw door

leaf opend the door

what um sorry to wake you leaf can we come in

she saw gary and ash she soon cheered up sure come in

do you guys want something to eat

no but we have a code misty leaf droped her cup of coffee

wait Misty here in pallet town anycance i could hide here for a hour or so

ash your gonna have to tell her the truth that you don't feel the same way yeah but misty has been my friend fro years aah go back home and face tour fears or i will wack you for wakeing me up

ok fine

ill be over later if you need help

thanks leaf

soon gary and ash were leaving leafs house and soon they were back at ash house

soon ash saw Serena was awake so was clemont hey guys hi ash we're you oh at a friend's

hey ash that misty serena said angerrly

yeah she came here with out calling

so Misty how long are you here for oh you know just 2 days my sister's need the gym for a underwater ballat again

oh ok ash im here ash herd leaf voice

oh thank god

 **to be continued**


	5. chapter 5

**chapter 5**

soon leaf got thair and ash was relived hey gary go make some breakfast sure ash gary walked in to the kitchen hey Serena wanna help me with breakfast

 _gary knew Serena had a crush on ash but he didn't want a big fight to start between ash old crush and current_ crush

sure gary

 _gary didn't hate serena he actually really like Serena as a friend_

so just ignore misty that why my friend leaf here ash doesn't even like misty like that

really yeah ash is my best friend plus they would have gotten together years ago of they did wow gary how do you know this

well ive known ash since we're 3 so we grew up together his mom was always working and ash and his brother bascily lived with me at my grandpas

thanks gary for reinsurance me anytime serena

Misty o don't have time for you right now i am preparing for the kalos leuage

cant we just hang out for one day fine you cam hang out with me and gary tommrow but your sleeping on the couch or your stuck with brocks snorring ass

ash i dont snor

ill take the couch Kacey are you going back to johto yeah later today

well come have breakfast with us before you leave and leaf your stuck with brock snoring

guys breakfast is ready

soon everyone ate

well ash me and megaumem have to get bach home to golden rod city bye

gary why don't we go to the lab and train you need to do some more work on mega evloution and i wanna train with some of my old Pokemon

sounds good

hey Serena wanna come with sure ash I'd love to bonnie you too

clemont can i go please sure bonnie

ok we will be leaving at noon bonnie go get dressed please ash said

ok

Misty will you be ok at the house with brock and clemont and leaf yeah ash i will be fine but let me know if Tracey at the lab

i will

gary let's go we're leaving im coming have you seen my laptop it ok the coffee table

soon gary walked back downstairs amd grabes hia laptop Serena bonnie let's go

brock Clement we will be back by linch time

ok ash soon serena bonnie ash amd gary left the house

oh thank god i got away from her yeah some time misty can be alittle obsessive

what is gary talking about ash Serena asked

well misty travled with me to 3 regions kanto orange island and johto

and while we're in johto i giess mistu started to have feeling for me but she started being more ruff was the word right but me and gary had just became friends again but we're still rivals

oh so what happened that made misty have a crush on you

that the thing i don't know i was always really ugly to her i regaret it because we are friends plus i was 10

 _Serena was going to take Gary's advice and try to keep her cool while misty was thair_

soon they reached the lab

hey gramps you here gary walked in the lab along with ash serena and bonnie

gary walked to the back of the lab and he saw his brother

GREEN

hey ash who green oh gary twin brother

green when did you get back from the island well dora gave me a few weeks off i figured I'd see how things we're around here

 _ash was thinking about his brother red_ _how he barely ssaw res since they become trainers_

so is everything ok in the orange island green yeah i saw tracey thair i think he said he was visiting hos family

oh when will he be back tommorw green said well i am going to go train yeah and dora need that article on mega evloution

ash was walking out back ash with Serena and Bonnie saw professor oak hi professor why hello ash how are you im good professor do you mind if i train here not at all

soon ash Bulbasaur ran over to him wow ash is this your Bulbasaur Serena asked yeah it is girls would you like to have tea with me and gary sure professor ash if you need any help

i know soon serena walked inside Serena saw 3 Pokemon sitting on the table in front of the professor

up professor aren't these the 3 starter new trainer can chose from

yes that right

Serena was looking she really liked squirtle wow this one os so cute

squirtle blushed

squirtle jumped in Serena arms

it seema to me you have made a new friend gary said what sometimes the Pokemon pick the trainer believe it or not that how my squirtle picked me so did may squirtle green said looks like you have a new Pokemon Serena huh squirtle is this true

squirtle squrt

here you go squirtle pokeball

amazing i just added a new member to my team thanks professor

 **meanwhile outside...**

aah saw officer jenny drive bye with the squirtle squad

hey officer jenny she stoped her moydercycle

ash is so good to see you we're jist coming from the yearly firefighter compation in johto

wow soon ash squirtle saw his owner and squirtle ran to ash

hi squirtle sure has been along time heu officer jenny any chance i can ise squirtle for my next leauge

sure the Squirtle squad has grown so much we even have wild squirtle even Blastoise and waretourtle joing

keep Squirtle as long as you need

squirtle sound good to you

squirtle

soon serena walked outside holding a tiney squirtle

hey ash oh hey Serena i want you to meet Squirtle guess what i got a squirtle to that amazing you got your first kanto Pokemon well squirtle return squirtle went into it pokeball soon ash walked inside the lab with Serena

gary bonnie let's go gramps i will see you later bye green bye gramps

 _gary was looking at ash he looked like he had something on his mind_

gary nuged his lover

huh

hey something the matter

no i just wanna get home and eat and relax

 _gary knew ash had something on his mind_

soon they reached the kechum household

ash walked in and walked upstairs hey what wrong with ash Clement asked i have no idea but i am going to find out gary said

ash walked into his room and he was looking for something in his drawer he found the blow up materass

soon gary walked in hey what on your mind well ias much as i hate Misty little crush on me she can't sleep on that couch so why don't we put Serena in here with us i have the blow up matterass

that a good idea gary kissed his lover ash pulls away

ill go tell her wait we might wanna make use of the alone time we have now if you know what I mean

gary captured ash lip's once again gary was running his hands through ash raven black hair

soon they both fell back on the bed gary broke rhe kiss and took aah shirt off

and gary started kissing down his stomach and soon took one of his nipples in to his mouth ash let out a brethey mone soon gary kept kissing down his stomach

until he got to his shorts gary took off ash Short's and he saw a pair of panties

he pulled then aside and saw ash was wet already and soon gary bought his face to ash wet clit ans started to lick aah let out a mone gary was sucking and soon stuck a finger inside of ash ash yelled

more gary i want more

gary started to thrust his fingers inside of ash

fuck gary i want it bad give it to mee now

gary stopped what he was doing and pulled down his pants and boxers gary was soon rubbing his harden member on the outside of ash clit ash moned soon gary was pushing inside of ash

oh fuck gary

Gary was aoon all the way inside of ash gary started to thrust slowley he was thrusting slowlely until

gary i want it all fuck me faster

gary obeyed he speed up his thrust he was thrusting amd thrusting oh

fuck gary I don't know how much more i can take oh god gary fuck me like thairs no tommrow

ash yelled really loud to we're gary had to covor his mouth

im cumming

ash came all over gary member soon gary couldn't take much more

he shot his load inside of ashgary soon pulled out and told ash he loved him and he got dressed

and walked downstairs

hey Serena come here sure what up

well of you want ash said while Misty here you can sleep im the room with us he's upstairs blowing up the materass just you bonnie can sleep with Clement yeah sure but what about you

oh i been sleeping in the bed with aah Don't worry

oh ok sure ill go get my stuff

mistu how long are you here for again my sister called and said they don't need me back for awhile so 2 weeks now

Gary ran upstairs hey ash misty staying for two weeks

ash dropped the pump to the materass

what gary calm down it not like Serena will always be in here calm down ok

soon Serena knock

come in

we're can i put my bag

oh right thair soon ash went back to blowing up the materass and put sheets ans a blanket on it

and he soon walked downstairs and sat on the couch

hey ash what misty wanna share a room like rhat one time

um Misty ur gonna sleep in the guest room ok since your gonna stay longer then i thought and Serena staying in my room with me and gary

ok

soon ash walkes in the kitchen hey Serena yeah let Brock cook tonight

sure ok ill be upstairs if you nees me

ash walks to his room ash saw gary was doing something on his laptop hey what up oh nothing you know the usual hey can we have a battle sure what up i need more data on mega Charizard sure let's go soon they walk downstairs

and ash and gary walk outside

Charizard i choose you

ash threw the pokeball a gleam of light came out out popped the fire flying starter

Blastoise go

gary threw the pokeball and a gleam of lighr came out out poped out the water starter

ash take the first move hary said

Charizard use flamethrower

flames came out of Charizards mouth

doge it and use water gun

Blastoise points it cannon at Charizard and fires a powerful

fly up to doge Charizard

 _serena misty and brock saw ash and gary having a battle_

ash placed his finger on his keystone mega evloue the light from both the key stone and the mega stone light up soon ash Charizard changed into a dragon fire type

use dracko medor

doge it

and use water gun

now use dragon claw

skull bash

use dragon rage.

Blastoise fantited

Blastoise reuturn

Charizard return to it normal fourm

Charizard return

soon ash and Gary walked back in the house

so i wanna go finish writing the article ash ok Gary

 ** _later that night_**

everyone was asleep but gary and ash it was olny 10 at night gary was writing his article on mega evloution and ash was Gary was writing his article on mega evloution hey gary i am going to bed you coming no ill be up soon soon ash walked upstairs and into his room about a hour later gary saw it was almost 11 so gary was going to call it a night

soon he closed his laptop and he walked upstairs and into ash room to see serena asleeo and he walked ro rhe bed to see ash asleep hhe got in the bed and soon pulled ash close to him and fell asleep

 ** _in the middle of the night..._**

Serena woke up and saw rhe guys we're asleep but she was horny Serena played with her self quite offten when thethey stoped by Pokemon center or went out in to the wood to play with her pussy but this time she had two boys in the room with her but she was gonna play with her self anyways

Serena slipped her hands down her pajamas Short's she felt her wet clit and was rubbing it soon she moned softly soon she rubed alittle harder and let out alouder mone soon she pulled down her shorts and sliped a finger inside her pussy soon she was thrusting her finger in and out of her self she moned loudly

 _loud enough it woke ash and gary up_

hey did you hear that yeah it sounded like a mone you don't think

they both looked over and saw Serena playing with her self and saw how much she was enjoying it

 _gary had a idea he knew nothing was wrong with thair sex life but it would give ash a chance to wear thay lanangire_

hey ash what if we had a threesome with Serena every now and again what made you bring that up well she obviously never had sex and she needs help and it will give tou a excuse to wear that sexy outfit ok im in but if she freaks out about us we back out right then and thair

we tell her first rhing in the morning

soon Serena was finished

 ** _the next morning..._**

ash herd his phone ring he looked at his phone

 ** _incoming call from mom_**

 _hi dear_

hi mom ash said in a sleepy voice

 _dear i will be in johto longer then i thought just for a few more days_

oh ok mom so how is everything

 _good but go cheak and see how the employee are doing at the hotel_

ok mom i will

 _ok dear i love yoh_

love you too bye mom

ash saw it was 9 he couldn't go back to sleep so he turned on the tv

soon gary woke up

good morning ashy morning Gary hey about last night i thought about it your right but before we tell Serena i wanna go buy her something want me ro go with yoh noo i need leaf to go qith me and it a surprise

ash soon got dressed ill be back in a hour

ok

ash walked out of his room and was walking to his mom room ash walks in to his room hey leaf get up we need to go somewhere

ok im up ill meet you downstairs ok

soon leaf got dressedressed and was downstairs

ok what up ok remember when we went shopping that one time yeah i need some help i wanna do something for gary tonight ok well lets go aah and leaf soo. left the house

 ** _one hour later..._**

ash saw gary was the olny one awake hey is Serena still asleep yeah she is well i haven't started cooking

let's go wake her up ash said sure ash and gary walked up stairs ash walked in to his room ash saw serena was awake hey good morning

morning ash morning gary hey we need to talk

wait i will be back ash said soon ash came back with pretty pink box tied in a bow

ok what do we need to talk about we know what you did last night

 _Serena blushed in embarrassment_

how much did you see the whole thing ash said

 _wow my crush saw me playing with my self now what Serena said to her self_

so we wanna tell you something me and gary are dateing

 _Serena was gonna yell but she couldn't get any words out_

oh really im happy for you

 _really Serena was sad_

hey Serena here open this ash handed Serena a box serena opended it tisseu paper was covoring the gift serena remlved thw tissue paper and she saw a pair of silkey pink pajamas it had a pink lacey tank top and sone shorts to go with it soon she saw another pair but thair were red soon she saw a some lanigera it was pink you

bought this for me but why you're with gary

well me and gary talked nobody knows about ua really so if you want insted of playing with your self you can have sex witb is ash said

 _serena thought for a second_

ok i don't mind plus i have never had sex

but we're not talking about all the time just sometimes and you know were talking about a threesome

yes i know but what made you get me this

ill show you go open my closet serena walked to ash closet and opend it she saw female cloths and even female shoes

you cross dress yeah i also have female parts

 _Serena was shocked_

but that still doesn't explain the panjams

ash pulled some silkey pajamas out of his nightstand he even pulled out some langerie

 _aah blushed in embarrassment_

im sorry you and brock and my mom are the olny one that know are you mad

 _Serena was relived because maybe she could still be with ash in a way_

no im not Serena hugged ash

soon gary phone ringed

 ** _incoming call from yellow_**

ugh what wrong gary yellow calling me

answer it

hello

 _hey gary im downstairs_ ok

gary hung up the phone Ash im on it

im confused

ash was undressing infromt of serena he soon took off his shirt and his short along with his boxers

 _Serena saw ash was telling the truth he had both male and female_ part soon ash put on a pair of panties and he walked ro his closet and pulled out a raven black wig and he put on a black skirt along witb a red top ash soon put on the wig and put it up in two ponytales and ash put on some black heals

ok shall we serena come on i want you to meet the worst mistake of my life gary told her

soon gary ash and Serena walk downstairs ash walkes to the door and opens it

what do you want yellow is gary here yes he is why should i let you in

yellow pushes ash out of the way and walks in the house to see gary giving her a mean look

yellow what the fuck you could of hurt my girlfriend i don't care she not my problem

so gary do you wanna go do something

um let see last time you we're here you disrespect my girlfriend and asked me out in front of her so heal fuckin no and im hanging out with her ash and Serena today who the heal is Serena that would be me Serena walked downstairs fully dressed in her second kalos outfit

yellow you should leave gary said

 _yellow thought to herself gary will be hers_

fine but i will be back yellow soon left

 _Serena thought ash looked good as a girl_

gary who was she my ex girlfriend who i would rather forgot about

hey why don't we go out to eat since nobody awake yeat let go ok gary just the 3 of us

ok let me go change

serena so your ok yeah ash truth be told i have somewhat of a crush on you

 _Serena blushed_

yeah i know but your ok with me and gary

yeah i am soon ash kissed Serena on the cheak

what was that for Serena we're just not friends we're somewhat in a relationship you ready you too yeah

ash your going out like this yeah why not well shall we go girls ash grabed ash hand gary held his other hand out for Serena i cam hold your hand well duh Serena grabed Gary hand Serena we're in this together

they soon left the house as they we're walking Serena phone rang

 ** _incoming call from calem_**

 _hey Serena guess what_

what

 _mom said we're moving back to kanto_

wow amazing when are tou guys coming I am in kanto

 _we will be thair sometime tonight we're coming on a fariy we aready packed the house up_

well what part of kanto

 _back to pallet town mom will explain why when she sees you_

yay ok ill see you soon bye

hey Serena what up my brother said we're moving back to pallet town that amazing yeah

 _Serena was affraied if she got attached gary and ash would hate her_

hey gary ash what if we start having feeling for each other

well if that happens we just go with the flow gary and ash said

 _serena smiled she thought maybe thair was hope for her and ash_

soon they arrived at the restaurant

how many 3

the man showed them to thair table your water will be with you soon

soon the watier walked over to thair table

what can i get for you sir can i have a coffee how about you cutie ashley oh can i have a coffee as well and what about you moss cuteness ill take a coffee as well

they will be right out would you like cream and suger as well yes please

what was up with that guy Serena asked yeah i know

soon the guy came back with thair drinks

are you ready to order yeah ill have your taco special

how about you cutie ill take your breakfast plate

how about you miss cuteness ill take the same thing

can i get you girls anything else like a number umm i have a boyfriend ash said

well what about you she my girlfriend gary said so can you please stop

the waiter walked away angery

the waiter soon bring thair food they ate gary paied

 ** _to be countuied_**

 ** _sorry guys i had to catch uo on the flash and the arrow and i got my laptop back yay_**


	6. chapter 6

**chapter 6**

soon they got back to the house gary o am going to go change ash said hey gary what up Serena thanks for breakfast no problem Serena ash walked back downstairs wirh some shorts and a t shit on

so i really don't wanna be around misty but i don't wanna train today either well why don't we just stay at the house that a good idea soon ash saw misty walking down the stairs morning everyone hey what up og nothing well i will get started on breakfast gary said

yeah amd my mom told me i have to run to the hotel to cheak on the employee so i might do that later but i think i wanna go take a nap

ash ran up the stairs and walked in to his room

what wrong with ash Misty said oh nothing he's just not feeling well just let him be ok

 ** _1 hour later..._**

ash was upstairs asleep everyone was awake hey gary we're ash clemont asked oh i don't think he's feeling well i think i will go cheak on him gary walks upstairs and in to ash room he saw a sleeping ash gary walked over to him a placed a kiss on his forhead and walked our of the room

hey Serena so is it true your moveing to kanto yeah my brother told me he coming down that he said to meet him in vridian city serena said so when your mom coming down brock asked well she comeing down two days after my brother soon gary came back upstairs hey Serena come here sure thing serena walked upstairs with gary ash doesn't wanna be around misty plus he sleepy

ok so ill be upstairs ill call you if i need anything ok

Gary walked in ash room he saw ash was awake hey ashy

ash smiled hey will you be ok without me up here yeah i wanna catch up on my gamming anyways

ok soon gary left the room ash tirned on his tb and started to play his xbox

 **30 minutes later...**

ash had fallen asleep again and gary came up to cheak on him and he saw ash was asleep and he had fallen asleep mid game so gary took the controller from ash hand and put it aside and covers ash up soon gary walked out of the room about 10 minutes later

ash woke up and he was horny

 _ash didn't wanna bother gary or Serena so he decided just to have some fun for his self_

ash slipped his hand in his shorts soon he felt the wetnrss through his panties

 _ash thought for a sec_

ash sent gary a text

 ** _ash kechum_**

 _you and Serena come upstairs right now im lonely_

gey serena come with me upstairs sure gary soon gary and Serena walk upstairs and in to ash room gary saw ash in his silky pajamas

when did you change that. for me to know and for you to find out

 _soon gary got why ash texted him because he was in the mood_

Serena are you sure you wanna do this

yes i am gary aoon gary picked up ash and put him on rhe bed and soon gary walked over to Serena and picked her up and placed her on the bed next to ash soon gary kissed ash and gary was feeling on serena body that was turning Serena on soon ash broke the kiss and gary took off ash shirt and Serena stockinga and gary kissed Serena while feeling on ash gary felt ash tugging on hia shirt ao Gary proke the kiss wirh Serena and he took off his shirt

soon gary waa pulling off ash shorts anand all he had on was a pair of lacey panties ash looked at Serena and ash pulled Serena in for a kiss

 _serena was getting wet just from ash kiss_

gary pulled ash away and he aoon took off Serena dress amd it joined the pile of clothes

both gary and ash liked what they saw

Gary went to unsnap Serena bra and he saw ash playing with his nice and jucey wet pussy and that was makeing his member hard soon Serena breast we're reveled and she laued back on the bed soon gary got to work on ash gary stopee ash and moved the material aside and pit a finger on the outside and was just teaseing his wet clit ash let out a brethey mone soon gary was just rubbing the outside before he slipoed his fingers inside of ash ash yellped in pleasure

Serena was getting more wet ash saw she wanted plesure ash grabbed serena and pulled her panties aside he saw jucies were leaking out of her

if you want you i can eat you out ash wisperd in her ear

 _that sent shivers down her spin_

soon ash got to work Serena sat on ash face

gary had bought his face to ash mosit clit and started to eat ash out he looked up and saw ash was having some fun of his own

soon Serena was feeling pleaure ash took one of his fingers and stuck it inside of her wet moist clit and was thrusting in and out Serena let out a mone

FUCK ASH MORE

 _she asked for more ash gave her more_

ash soon stuck a second finger inside of her clit she was screaming ash name

ASH im cumming serena came all over ash face and finger

gary was still fingering ash gary soon added a second finger in ash wet and juciy clit ash yelled oh fuck gary

gary i am cumming

soon it was time for the main event

ash was first aah was on the bottom and gary was rubbing the outside of his clit with his member soon gary started to press inside of him ash yelped in plesure and soon gary was all the way in gary was thrusting slowly and slowely amd slowely

GARY GO FASTER

soon gaty went faster

gary was thrusting faster and faster and faster until he felt his bulid up

fuck ash im cumming idc cum inside of me gary came inside of ash soon ash came on gary member

soon it was Serena turn gary placed his member on the outside of her wet and virgin clit soon gary was pushing in slowly he didn't want to hurt Serena

he was soon all the way inside of her let me know when you when yoir ready gary told Serena Serena gave Gary a nood for him to start moving

gary started to thrust slowly and slowly and slowly serena thought this feels amazing she let out a mone

gary go faster

 _aah wisperd you bettee not cum inscum inside of her orelse_

gary went faster and faster soon Gary bult up was close so gary pulles out and came on Serena breast wow rhat was amazing

yeah but we can't do it all the time yeah well i wanna take a shower

 ** _later that night..._**

Serena and gary were in the kitchen ash Brock and clemont were in the living room watching tv hey did Serena tell you guys she want to try to do contest

guys come eat gary yells hey mom you didn't have to com home and cook oh yes i did dear

so serena yeah ash what time are you meeting your brother oh he said he would call me but can you come with me yeah sure of course i can is he compeating in the kalos Leauge yeah he recently won his 8th bage

well guys im going to bed clemont said night yeah so am i brock said same leaf said same misty said

guys we ahahould go to bed too incase we have to get up early soon everyone was asleep

 ** _early the next morning..._**

Serena herd her phone ring

she looked at it

 ** _incoming call from calem..._**

 _hey my flight landed in new bark town and i have to take the train to vridian city_

we're is new bark town Serena said in a sleepy voice

 _in johto i have been to johto Serena i started my journey A year before you remember_

yeah i know well can't you just take the train to pallet

 _i could walk to pallet it just threw the Forrest_

ok wo we're do you wanna meet

 _meet me by the entrance to pallet Forrest_

ok bye

soon Serena got up and she woke ash up what Serena calem just called he wants us to meet him by the entrance of pallet Forrest we're is he coming from

a place called johto i know we're he want us to meet go get Dressed and ill wake gary up ok

ash soon woke gary up hey wake up i am awake ash what up calem coming from Johto so get up and get dresses sonn ash got our of bed and got dressed in some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt gary wore a black collred shirt with purple pants

Umbreon Pikachu lets go

they met Serena downstairs hey giys ready to go yes i am hey ash can you dress like you did yesterday um sure Serena i told calem that you cross dress what he ok with it ash asked Serena yeah he ok with it

ash ran upstairs and walked into his room and looked for something cute he put on a blue tanktop along with a black skirt and his Pokemon leuage hat and some long back socks and aome black heals

ash soon walked back downstairs

well you guys how do i look wow ash you look amazing yeah i think you look great

 _Serena blushed_

lets go meet calem soom ash gary and Serena walked out of the house so Serena you might have to sleep with calem if your ok with that yeah that fine why don't we get something to eat on our way back gary said

yeah sounds like a plan ash said

ash gary we're are we going anyway well your brother coming from johto right yeah well we won't meet us going towards vridian city we have to pass my grandpas and meet him at the big oak tree oh ok so i didn't know region contented on land well some regions do oh

they soon arrived at the big oak tree Serena saw her brother calem

CALEM

Serena hi they hugged it soo good to see you yeah you as well so when will mom be here well she packing up the house and stuff so a day maybe two

you teen ash and Gary yeah Serena tolf me you guys ended up together after all me and leaf called it

why does everyone have a bet on me and gary was it the obvious

yes calem said well why don't we go get some breakfast before going back to the house cool dude so what new in pallet

well not much has change but ash dad is rhe kanto chap gary shut up for once oh and ash has a girl chaseing him and she also a gymleader

yeah that kind of crazy

soon they reached the restaurant wow pallet town sure hasn't changed much

hey gary we have sure been going out alot lately well that what you wanted right ash smiled yeah i love you gary i love you too ashy

hi what can i get you guys

ill take a coffee ash said ill take the same calen said can i have water and coffe Serena said can i have coffee pleases i will bring them right out

soon the guy came back with thair drinks

what would tou like to eat i will take your breakfast plate

and you little lady i will take your taco special

and you sir ill take your breakfast plate

and you mam same thing

ok your order will be out shortly

they soon ate

gary i can pay calem said

aoon they we're on thair way back to ash house they soon reached ash house

ash unlocked the door he saw nobody was awake ok well i should go change

so what leauge have tou compeated in gary asked hia old childhoold friend

olny one other one and that was sinnoh wow i use to work in sinnoh and ash compeated in the sinnoh leauge really

hey gary i am going to go back to sleep im still sleepy ash said calem i bet your tired boi am I why don't we all go get some sleep everyone walked upstairs and in to ash room sory space is tight calem if you want to change the go ahead and change in the restroom it down the hall thanks soon calem changes and walked back to ash room serena was laying down calem layed down next to his sister ash and gary we're aready asleep

 ** _later that afternoon..._**

Misty brock bonnie clemont and leaf we're awake and noticed gary nor ash were awake they wonderd why soon serena walked downstairs hey are ash and gaty still sleep oh yeah they went with me to go get my brother it was pretty early so can we just let them sleep please sure Serena alright Serena went back to sleep on the couch

 ** _upstairs.._**

ash woke up with a bad headache and very bad stomach pains

he rain to the restroom and started to throw up soon gary woke up and herd a noise coming form the restroom so gary walked to the restrooms and saw ash throwing up so he was holding his lover hair back

hey ash do you want to go to the hospital or do you want me to the doctor

call the doctor please i feel like crap

 _Gary though is ash sick could ash be pregnant_

gary walks downstairs and wakes Serena up and told her ash was sick and he was going to call the doctor to come over so he can have a look at Ash

ash was walking downstairs ash go upstairs now and get back in bed please ill make you some soup ok ash walked back upstairs

gary called his doctor and askef him to come ovet to cheak on his boyfriend

calem walked downstairs hey Serena we're gary in the kitchen ash isn't feeling well come on ill introduce you to everyone hey guys this is my twin brother calem hi im brock im bonnie im misty my name is clemont hey we're leaf here mom at home so she went to go see her mom

ok is ash ok yeah he probably just sick he been training alot lately

soon Serena hetd a knock at the door it open

it gary oak here upstairs first door to your left

 ** _upstairs..._**

well ashy you don't look as bad as i thought soon gary herd a knock at the door

come hi doctor nice to see you again what seem to be the problem young man

im throwing up and yesterday i woke up eith a bad headache

can you lay down please

 **about 20 minutes later...**

it looks like to mee you have just caught a mild stomsch bug no it not contsgous but do stay in bed for the next week call.me if anything changes

 ** _to br contuied_**


	7. chapter 7

**chapter 7**

ash do you need anything um just your undivided attention please gary sure thing ashy well since ill be stuck in bed can you be right here with me sure ashy boy anything you need gary gave ash a kiss and soon layed down with ash

 ** _2 hours later..._**

ash mom walks in the door to see clemont bonnie Serena Misty and calem _she remembers calem from the pictures she has hanging on her wall_

calem when did you arrive delia said today mrs kechum we're are ash and gary upstairs ash isn't feeling well so gary had him checked out he has a mild stomach bug oh dear i have olny been back 2 days and my ashy already sick delia walks up to her son room and walks in and sees her son ash Serena told me what's going on are you ok dear yeah mom im just fine doctor said I need to stay in bed for a week ok dear oh i forgot professor oak want you to call him ok i can call him tommrow ok mom i will call im when i have a chance mom

 ** _later that night..._**

gary was doing some research ash was asleep calem was fast asleep Serena was sitting on ash bed because she was worried about him but she didn't want to cross any bourdies

Serena you can lay down if you want i just don't Serena we talked about this if you wanna cuddle with him it fine i understand your worried about him i am to gary kissed Serena forhead i am going go shower Serena decided to lay down next to ash soon ash woke up and saw Serena was next to him gary soon walked in the room hey sleepy head you feeling better yeah alot better well the doctor did say you would feel better soon umm serena over here yeah I know your ok with this ash we have sex with her she was worried about you is she asleep ash poked her she didn't wake up yeah leave her alone come on lets cuddle with her gary got in the bed and cuddled up to ash night

 ** _the next morning..._**

gary was awake so was calem it was 10 in the morning and gary was talking to calem about the Pokemon summer academy so what about it well it coming up in two weeks we all attend it when we're little what say we all do it again for old time sake but were older now and we got to be with the teens at the highschool yeah sounds like a good idea ash will be feeling better and stuff i think it a good way for you guys to train good idea lets tell Serena when she wakes up

 ** _upstairs..._**

serena woke up and saw ash was awake and he had his arm around her morning ash oh good morning serena sleep well umm yeah sorry about last night it not a problem Serena soon got up and walked downstairs

morning Serena is ash awake yeah he is so we we're talking and the Pokemon summer academy is coming up wow is it that time of year already yeah and we should all go like we did when were little and you should invite some of yalls friends from back in kalos gramps said it two weeks from now

ash doesn't know it but two of his friends are going to be coming to attend to take the coordinator part of the camp

wow i wanna attend that part you should Gary said you said Pokemon contest look interesting to you thairs one coming to ash mom hotel in a week or so you should enter for the fun of it wow cool soon ash walked downstairs morning sleepy head you look much better today

hey so Misty had to go back to the gym early this morning she left a note wow ok so if you want one of you can take the guest room ok ill take it or Brock can have it and maybe we should attend the Pokemon summer academy

 _ash had a shocked look on his face_

wait really when two weeks from today may and dawn are coming to attend dawn mom johanna is teaching the coordinator class and your dad is teaching the battling class

wow amazing lets all attend it will really be like old time is leaf going to attend as well she sure is but since Misty left can i just do a me day since i have to take it easy sure

soon clemont and Bonnie walked downstairs

hey guys look sawyers coming to vridian city wanna go see him nah why don't you and Bonnie go i wanna relax ok sure can we bring sawyer back for dinner ash bonnie asked sure why not

wait why is he coming to vridian city steven Stone is here bonnie want to meet him well do you guys know how to get thair yeah ok call when your on your way back

soon clemont and bonnie left the house

ok brock will be in pewter city all day clemont and bonnie will be in vridian all day so let let ash and serena relax ash go change in to something more comfortable since you want a ashley day ok

gary herd a knock at the door um ill get it gary opened the door

hi gary what do you want yellow now not a good time well do you wanna go do something no my girlfriend sick

soon ash walked downstairs in his silkey pajamas and he had on a wig and it was up in a bun

hey gary who at the door umm yellow is

 _she got angery_

move now

yes dear

what are you doing here i thought i told you to get lost bitch

well im back im staying

ash was holding his head dear you need to rest and yellow you need to go your makeing thing worse

soon Serena came downstairs and saw what was going on

hey what the heal is going on serena helps ash to the couch stay here

who are you

 _ummm what do i say_

ash girlfriend and he's sick I don't appreciate you disturbing him

 _ash was shocked she was sticking up for him_

please leave now fine but ill be back and when i am gary will be mine

 _in your dreams bitch_

alright then lets battle

Ashley your in no condition to battle oh yeah

 _now my chances yellow thought_

yellow grabbed gary and and was trying to kiss him gary eas residenting and pushing yellow away get away from me my heart belongs to one girl

 _ash blushed_

NOW LEAVE GARY SAID

i will be back soon yellow left

ash we're you really going to battle her gary asked heal yeah nobody takes you away from me that easy

go lay on the couch now yes Gary ash layed down so he could rest

Serena go upstairs and put on your pajamas like ashes ok i will serena walked upstairs

gary walks over to ash and gave him a kiss why don't i make breakfast yummy im staved

soon Serena came downstairs ash saw Serena

Serena sat down next to ash hey why don't we watch tv or something

sure ash turned on the tv and ash was scrolling threw the channels until ash put it on Friday the 13th

here guys eat thanks gary he soon walked upstairs to grab his laptop hey mom will be here tommrow calem told his sister

umm ash yes Serena can i... umm

you wanna cuddle sure come here ash wrapped his arm around Serena

gary walked back downstairs had a pillow and his laptop and he saw ash cuddling with Serena gary got in the recliner and started to work on the article for dora

 **1 hour later...**

gary needed a break from his work so he closed his laptop and placed it on the table and looked over at Serena and ash and saw rhey we're asleep he looked at the time it was olny 11 so he walked over to the couch Ane coverd them up calem was outside training hey calem why don't we order some pizza for when they wake up gary asked sure what kind it doesn't matter

 ** _inside.._**

Serena just woke up and decided to put the tv on something else and she noticed that gary wasn't thair she thought maybe he went to shower or something so she started watching tv soon Serena fell back asleep soon ash woke up too the sound of the doorbell ash got up umm here your pizza thanks

HEY WHO ORDERD PIZZA

gary walked downstairs and said i did for us to eat i don't wanna make lunch oh ok ash walked over to the couch to wake Serena up hey wake up hary ordered is some pizza come eat ok Serena and ash walk to the kitchen

did you guys have a nice nap yeah i feel much betrer Serena told Gary we're tou feeling bad calem asked no not really i just had a headace oh well mom comes tommrow oh great Serena said do you think mom bought our old house back Serena thought hmmm who knows ash does anyone live next door to you umm yeah leaf does how about the othor house it empty it been forsale for awhile now

hmmmm soon Serena headace came back ok i just wanna lay back down guys well i go upstairs ash said i wanna play my game you sleep ash said ok Serena went ro go lay back on the couch and soon ash walked upstairs and in to his room

ash turned on his game and started to play

hey ash you need anything umm no not at the moment ok i will be downstairs ok gary

 **5 minutes later...**

gary decided to go upstairs and take a nap so he walked upstairs and walked in to the room and he saw ash was asleep so he joined his lover gary cuddled up to ash

about 20 minutes later ash woke up and he was horny and he also saw gary was next to him

 _dam ash thought what of gary hears me well i am willing to risk it_

ash took gary hand from around him and sipped his hand in his pajamas shorts

ash felt his wet juicey clit and started to rub it ash moned

he was rubbing more ahh fuck

 _noises woke gary up gary eyes futterd opend and he saw what ash what doing and he decided ash needed to be punished_

oh ashy what are you doing

 _oh shit ash thought_

oh ashy come here ok ash said gary grabbed ash buy his ass as he got on top gary raised ash shirt up and started to kiss down ash stomach and gary hand was soon at the rim of ash pajama shorts gary started to pull them down and gary saw a pair of black lacey panties and soon Gary pulled them off and he rubbed one of his fingers on the outside of ash wet clit

ahh

gary was just teaseing his clit untim gary sliped his finger inside.

ash yelped in plesure gary was thrusting his finger inside ash

oh fuck gary more

gary added a second finger he started to thrust both of his fingers inside of him

ahhh more give me it all gary

gary pulled out his fingers aand bought his face to ash wet clit garu started to suck on ash clit

mm ahh ash started to pish gary head down implying he wanted gary to go deeper gary started to suck harder and harder

oh fuck Gary I'm going to cum

ash came all over gary face soon gary pulled down his pants along with his boxers and he position him self near ash clit and he was rubbing ash wet clit with his now harden member Gary soon started to enter ash

oh fuck gary

gary was soon all the way in and he started to thrust slowly and slowley until

gary go faste please i beg of you

gary started to thrust faster and faster and faster and faster and faster

gary can i ride u please

gary pulled out of ash soon gary was laying down as ash got ontop of him and ash grabbed gary member and placed it inside his clit

ash started to bounce on gary member

ohhh fuck gary im close

gary was holding on to ash hips oh fuck gary i am cumming

ash came all over gary member

gary pulled out and came on ash face wow i needed that ash told gary

 ** _a few days has passed and ash has done nothing but rest and hom and his friend we're excited about the Pokemon summer academy_**


	8. chapter 8

**_chapter 8_**

so a few days have passed since Ash found out he was sick but soon he was feeling much better Serena mom would be coming in to town so it was Thursday morning and Ash and Gary we're the olny ones awake like normal

hey Ash come upstairs please um sure Gary what up

they both walk upstairs and walked in to Ash room

here go take this umm why Ash you know why just please ok ill take the test Gary

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

Ash walks out of the restroom and walks back in to his room he had 4 test Gary im not pregnant thair all negive it was just a stomach bug ok Gary

Gary was relived

hey let go downstairs Ash walked downstairs to relax

Serena soon woke up morning guys hey sleepyhead hey we're Calem oh he went to go meet your mom at my mom hotel on ok

why don't I cook gary said are you hungry

soon Calem walked in hey Serena mom bought our old house back wow really yeah she did we're just right next door wow amazing is mom thair no she still at Ash mom hotel oh ok guys come eat

thanks Gary

so Serena you have been training super hard for this Pokemon contest that is coming to pallet town tommrow ash said yeah I really wanna win I really wanna do my best and win 5 kanto ribbons and go compeate in the grand festival

amazing soon Ash herd a knock at the door

Ash walked to the door and out jumped May and Max

Ash was excited to see his old friends from the hoenn region what are you guys doing here we got a letter from professor oak asking us to join his Pokemon summer academy wow amazing

Ash _saw that_ _May_ _look was different but wasn't that different from her first outfit_

she wore a red headband along with a red tanktop and bluejean shorts

 _Ash_ _also saw that Max look changed alot as well_

Max was wearing a green and white striped top with a brown shorts

it so great to see you guys we're are you guys staying at your mom hotel for now but we herd it gonna be at pallet highschool yeah that right it is I am going to go see professor oak later today or maybe tommorow guys come eat breakfast with us sure

guys this is Gary Max started to freak out about Gary.

Your the Gary Oak I read all of your articles

hi im May and you you have met my little brother Max hey guys these are my friends from the hoenn region hi im May and im Max hi im Serena my name is Bonnie and this is dedenna and squshie hi im Clemont and im Calem Serena brother Serena want to enter Pokemon contest

will you help her sure I would be happy to May said thanks so much your so welcome Ash

come on let's eat so Serena your interested in doing contest yeah they look cool

I would be more then happy to teach you some combination May said

wow really thanks meet me at the Pokemon center tommrow and we can get started sure thing may i cant wait

mmm Brock I sure have missed your cooking May said well thairs plenty eat up

 ** _later that night..._**

May and Max were back at the hotel and Serena and Calem we're upstairs Bonnie Brock and Clemont we're asleep hey I am going upstairs are you coming yeah I will be upstairs soon Gary said Gary opend his laptop he had to send out a few emails and stuff

 _dora_ _I_ _am sorry I am emailing you so late Ash has been sick and I am helping my grandpa with his summer academy if crystal want to attend I wouldn't mind at all please bring her but we are still working on the mega evloution data and looking for different stones gramps is headed to johto tommrow to look for mega stones in lavender town and in goldern rod city I will update you soon_

 _-Gary_

soon Gary closed his laptop and walked upstairs and walked in to Ash room Gary saw Ash was asleep so he didn't bother to even wake Ash up Gary got in the bed and pulled Ash close and he soom fell asleep

 ** _the next morning..._**

Ash herd his phone ringing he looked at it

 ** _incoming call from iris_**

hello Ash said in a sleepy voice

 _hey Ash me and cilan got professor oaks email_

what email guys it 8:30 in the morning here

 _we're coming to pallet town for the Pokemon summer academy_ _and sorry for waking you ash Iris said_

wow amazing when are you guy's coming

 _we leave from sinnoh in a few days_

alright see you then

Ash hung up the phone and then got out of bed and walked downstairs

he saw his mom makeing breakfast morning mom

morning dear what would you like for breakfast

pancakes please

soon Serena walked downstairs morning Ash hey Serena

dear professor oak want to talk to you Gary Calem and Serena about the Pokemon summer academy before he leaves for johto

ok mom I will go see him today and dear can you and mr mime go to the market for me please I have to work sure mom soon Ash mom walked out of the house

 ** _meanwhile upstairs..._**

Gary woke up and saw Ash was nowere to be seen so maybe he was downstairs Gary got up and walked downstairs good morning Ash hey my mom made pancakes mmm looks good soo my mom said professor oak want to talk to us do you know what about Gary

no I have no idea but it might be about the Pokemon summer academy Gary said oh soon Serena walked downstairs hey girl want some pancakes mmmm sure we should save sone for Calem no worries my mom made plenttey so Brock gonna go see his family today and professor oak need to see me you Gary and Calem oh speaking of witch you never met Iris or Cilan

no why who are they ash pulled a picture up on his phone and showed both Serena and Gary

I met them in unova Iris is alot like Misty but she want to meet lance and she want to become a dragon master and then become the champoion of her region

wow wait lance as in johto champion and the kanto elite four the one and the same

 ** _later that afternoon..._**

everyone was awake and Ash, Calem, Serena, and Gary had to go see why professor oak wanted to see them soon they were ready they told Clemont and Bonnie that they would be back soon they walked out of the house and they started walking to professor oaks lab

soon Ash Gary Calem and Serena reached oaks lab

hey gramps were here nobody answerd maybe Tracey and gramps are out back everyone walked outback to the garden were the Pokemon were held Ash saw the professor feeding the Pokemon

hey gramps ahh why hello everyone sorry I didn't hear you come in me and Tracey we're just feeding the Pokemon please have a seat

so professor why did you want to see us well as you know the Pokemon summer academy is coming up in a week or two yes I have called you hear to ask you and Gary to please use your old pokemon please and also if you can please give me names of people you would like to invite to the academy all of you even Serena and Calem also ash you know alot about mega evloution right

yes i do professor gary gave me a megastone for my Charizard well the class i will be teaching is going to be on mega evloution if you and gary wouldn't mind assistanceing me

not at all professor thank you gary how many mega evloution are thair the professor asked his grandson

thairs

 ** _mega Blastoise_**

 ** _mega sizor_**

 ** _mega venasaur_**

 ** _mega Charizard_**

that it so fsr gramps me and dora are still doing research

 _ash thought got a few seconds_

hey gary thairs more you have

 ** _mega garchomp_**

 ** _mega amprfroes_**

 ** _mega garydose_**

 ** _mega houndoune_**

 _and so many more ash said_

why don't you and Ash work on the mega evloution data together since Ash knows alot about mega evloution

 _gary really liked the sound of that and he was makeing little to no progress on what data he had for the sata lab in the orange island_

that a great idea gramps what do you say ashy-boy yeah it will help you out it sounds like fun ash smiled at his boyfriend

and i still need names of people you would like to invite to the Pokemon summer academy

sure thing professor ash said

ash started to give the professor his friends names

 **barry**

 **iris**

 **cilan**

 **morrison**

 **kenny**

 **sawyer**

 **Stefanie**

 **chillie**

 **crest**

 **casey**

 ** _alain_**

 ** _marrion_**

soon Serena started to give the professor her list as well it wasn't as long as ash list

 **shannowa**

 **tineroneo**

 **trevor**

 **minnie**

 **mieetese**

ok i will send everyone emails or letters ok professor well professor i think we're gonna head back home

soon Ash, Gary, Serena and calem left the oak lab hey so u will really help me out with my research yeah it not a problem gary soon everyone was back at ash house so ash why don't we get to work ok lets go upstairs soon ash and gary walked upstairs and walked in to ash room so what do you need to know ash asked gary

what othor mega evloution are thair beside mega Blastoise and mega Charizard and all the one you told me

welll thairs...

 ** _mega hercross_**

 ** _mega latioss_**

 ** _mega raquazya_**

wait wait wait leganderys can mega evlouve yeah they sure can with out the use of a mega stone or key stone i even saw a shiney raquyazya

 ** _mega gangear_**

 ** _mega glalie_**

 ** _mega septile_**

 ** _mega blazkien_**

 ** _mega lucarieo_**

 ** _mega aundino_**

one of the Pokemon of the kalos region and it a legendary it can mega evloue by it delf it called diancie wow dora gonna love this article thanks ash yeah anything else you need do any of the types change well Charizard changes in to a fire/dragon that all i know

thanks ashy i am going go write the article and send it to dora ok well i think ima play the xbox ok ashy i am going to write this article

 _hey dora we have found so many othor mega evloution ash will be helping me out with the mega evloution_ _also i will be contacting professor sycomer to get somemore information on mega evloution - gary_

 _email sent_

gary soon started to work on his article and ash was playing mordial combat until gary looked over at his boyfriend and saw him and he saw how ash was just laying on the bed on his stomach

 _gary started to imagination ash naked in front of him_

soon gary snapped out of his day dream gary wanted ash body right now he needed ash body but gary knew he had to get this article in by later tonight so his eruges had to wait alittle longer while gary was working on the mega evloution article

 ** _downstairs..._**

thair was a knock at the door it was a lime haired boy ummm can i help u calem said is may here yes she out back with my sister he fliped his hair hey may somebody here to see you thanks calem may soon walks inside and she saw her old rival drew umm hi drew hi ya may

how did you find me well i asked professor oak we're you eould be staying he said mostly likely at ash housr speaking of we're is he oh upstairs helping his boyfriend oh ok

 _drew was in shock he didn't like ash he olny liked ash as a good friend_

well im staying at the hotel not to far from the Pokemon center lets catch up wait why are you here may asked her old rival for the Pokemon summer academy yeah lets catch up latere and max are staying at the same hotel im in room 345 grest may soon frew left and may went back outside to help Serena

 ** _back upstairs..._**

ash had fallen asleep and gary was still working on his mega evloution article until he coudent resiset the urgege anymore

Gary closed his laptop and walked over to the bed and tried yo wake his boyfriend

soon ash eyes flutterd open and ash looked over he saw gary was trying to wake him up

what gary

gary wisperd something in ash ear

soon gary captured ash lips and ash was lost in the kiss

 **to be contuied**

 **sorry guys i have had major writters block and i have also had family isseus and i have also been binge watching pokemon sorry but im back now**


	9. Chapter 9

**_chapter 9_**

Ash knew what Gary wanted he wanted the same thing Ash was getting even more wet just from Gary kiss soon Gary broke the kiss and started to wisper in Ash ear hey Ashy I need you right now Ash blushed Gary saw that

Ash _and Gary hadn't made love in a few days so Ash_ _really needed this he thought to himself_

soon Gary takes off his shirt and started to kiss down his tone stomach and he soon reached the rim of ash shorts gary soon started to pull thethem down and he saw ash had on some panties and gary pulled off the panties and saw ash was wet so he decided to tease him so he was rubbing the outside of his wet clit with his finger ash threw his head back oh gary just do something already soon gary pushed his finger inside ash ash yelled and soon calmed down gary was thrusting his finger inside ash oh fuck gary i love you soon Gary added a second finger and he started to thrust both of thoes finger inside ash oh fuck give me more Gary soon Gary bought his face to ash clit and gave it a swift lick and he took his fingers out and he started to suck on ash moist wet clit

oh fuck yes gary ash staryed to grip gary spikey brunette hair and be could feel his bulid up ohh fuck gaty more im so close

gary started to thrust his toung inside ash oh fuck gary im going to cum

ash came all over gary face

soon gary unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans and got to work and he placed his harden member on the outside of ash wet clit soon gary started to push inside of him ash was gripping the sheets

soon gary was all the way inside ash gary started to thrust slowly and slowly gary please go faster

gary started to thrust faster and faster and deeper and harder oh fuck yes right thair oh yes Gary i love you ash was digging in to gary back gary was thrusting faster and faster oh ash im close

soon gary shot his sperm inside ash and ash came on gary member soon gary pulled out and they both layed down ash cuddled up to gary and he fell asleep

 ** _2 hours later..._**

gary woke up and saw ash was still asleep it was about 4 in the afternoon so he decided to get back to work on his article soon ash woke up and noticed gary was working again so he got dressed and asked gary if he wanted any help no ash not right now but thanks i am actually done i just sent it to dora

why don't we go downstairs soon the boys walked downstairs and Serena was cooking and calem was asleep and brock was on the phone hey brock is that misty ash said yeah it sure is she is gonna be up here in a few days yo talk to the professor about the Pokemon summer academy she was invited to teach a gym leader class at the school wow amazing but i wont be takeing misty class ash said laughing

why brock said

you know why misty is a water gym whore and she always all over me duhh oh brock said to his friend i don't think i will be taking misty class ethier

brock and ash were talking about misty gym leader class until they were interrupt by a knock on the door hmmm i wonder who that could be ash stated

ash walked to the door and opend it a piplub ran to him and jumped in to ash arms hey wait i know this piplub wait it can't be soon ash saw a blue haired girl appred hey ash it been along time the blue haired girl said wow dawn ash said it so good to see u ash saw dawns look hasn't changed one bit and he saw piplub and Pikachu bromance was still the same wow we're are you coming from i am comeing from sinnoh i am coming to attend professor oaks Pokemon summer academy and we're are you staying ash asked his friend I haven't decided i might cheak in to a hotel she said nonsense u can stay here if you like really yeah sure it will be like old time me you and brock and some of my othor friends oh thank you ash soon brock saw his old friend from sinnoh DAWN is that you

yes hi brock it sure has been along time yeah it has hey i want you to meet everyone guys this is my good friend dawn from the sinnoh region

hi everyone

hi im Serena im bonnie my name is clement hi im calem im Serena brother hi everyone

well dawn you will have to share a room with brock for now if that ok and my mom has been staying with my dad at thair hotel oh yeah i keep forgetting that ur parents own a hotel dawn said yeah they do

 ** _later that night..._**

Brock was in the kitchen cooking and dawn decided to go take a shower ash was asleep on the couch and gary was upstairs working on some more research for the sata lab

 _from dora_

 _Gary i need you in the orange island immitlledy_ _we found stone that look like both mega and key stone i cant get over to the main land but i can send you a boat and you an bring your friends along with you to the orange island as well i will see you when u arrive tommrow afternoon if you dont mind staying for a few dae thanks again gary - dora_

wow i have to go tell everyone gary walks downstairs hey guys

 _gary yelling wakes ash up_

what up gary brock said how whwould all of you like to come with me to the orange island

wow the orange island i haven't been thair in along time ash said why are we going well dora said they found mega stone and keystone they want me to cheak them out and she as invite all of you to come what island is the satya lab on ash asked his boyfriend is it velincea island were professor ivy lives

i told you don't mention that name brock got all gloomy

ummm what wrong with him gary asked nothing it along story

no it not velincea island ok then what island is it gary it is on sea fome island that the ppace with all the yummy berries yeah the one and the same dora said we might be thair for a few days what do you all say

im in brock said i am to Serena said i am to calem said me to said dawn

clemont bonnie care to join us sure ash

well it setteld it a little mini vacation gary said soon gary walked back upstairs yo send dora a text and told her everyone was on bored with her plann soon ash walked in the room hey yes ash why this why now well i thought everyone could use a little mini vacation and i have some work to attend to at my lab oh ok Gary wait the sadya lab is yours no it doras lab but i help her run it we're parnters oh ash u better go pack we are gonna be on tbe island for 3 days alright and we better get some sleep true

calem and serena walked in the room hey we're gonna go tell our mom we're leaving for the orange island ok they soon walked out of the room and downstairs and next door to thair house hey mom

hi dear calem soon triped over a few boxes hey mom yes Serena we're is ryhorn and flechling oh thair in thair pokeball here why don't you let them out come on out you guy's

soon calem got back up mom why haven't you unpacked calem asked his mom oh well i just arrived and not all of our stuff has arrived you know why are you guys here grace asked her kids well mom gary has invited us to go to the orange island with hime for a few days ih really i think you kids should go and have a good time thanks mom wait before i forgot this is for both of you wow mom what is it Serena said open them wow new clothes calem said thanks moo amazing a new pokegear and some amazing new clothes hey call me when u guys make it to the island we will mom

 ** _10:30_**

everyone was back at the house and asleep but gary was still packing some stuff away in his bag for tommrow trip soon he was done and he saw ash was asleep and soon he joined his boyfriend

 ** _early the next morning..._**

 _beep beep beep_ gary looked at his phone and soon woke up ash hey ash we gotta be at the docks by 9 wake up gary soon went to go wake everyone else up and soon walked back to ash room and saw ash wasn't wearing his normal get up he had on a raven black wig with his hair in a ponytail and he had on a blue tank top along with a black skirt and with sone long black socks and sone cute mini heals

wow ash u look Amazing but something's missing here gary placed his kalos leauge hat on ash head perfect

lets go soon they walked downstairs everyone ready to go Gary said everyone said yes soon ash gary serena clemomt bonnie brock and dawn walked out of the house

so gary what dock are we going to oh the dock in vrmmillion city ash i hope u have ur Charizard yeah i do

well how do u think ur getting to vrmmillion city

wait u want me to use fly duh

Charizard lets go ash threw the pokeball and a gleam of light came out out poped out the fire flying type hey serena Dawn u can ride with me

let go Arcanine gary threw the pokeball and a gleam of light came out and out poped out the fire type clemont bonnie brock u are with me but hold on

Arcanine girl use extrime speed

arrr

Charizard use fly

charr

thair were in vrmillion city with in a few minutes Arcanine return

Charizard return

wow i haven't been to vrmmillion city in a while ash said ash hey Pikachu remind last time we're here u almost evloue buddy but im sure glad you didn't

pikaachu

Pikachu was nussling ash face guys we have to get to the dock come on its this way everyone was running to the dock they soom reached the dock were jared was gary ot been alomg time hey jared these are my friends and this is my beautiful girlfriend Ashley

hi Everyone im jared i work with gary and dora at the sayda lab on sea fome island hi im Serena im bonnoe and that my big brother hi im clemont hi my name is dawn and im brock and im Ashley but you can call me ash well hop on bord and let get going shall we garu we have mich to do when we arrive on sea fome island soon everyone got off the boat and Ash saw a school of lapareass wow a school of laperass soon a laperass nussled him wait it cant be it that you girl

laa wow your all grown up how would you like to help me out for a few days laperass agreed ok i have ur pokeball righg here girl laperass return i promise to return laperass back to you

bye laperass ash was waveing his hand

wow ash you relased one of your Pokemon Serena said well yeah she wanted to be with her family hey guys come on gary said guys this is the sayda lab soon a blue haired girl ran over to gary she had her Pokemon partner with her it was a vensauer

crystal is that you gary the girl yelled hi gary it sure has been along time wow the Bulbasaur i gave u evlolved into it finale evloution vensauer here take this it a mega ring and here a mega stone for vensauer so you can mega evlouve with vensaer wow thanks so much gary. soon gary and the gang walked off soon gsry was greated by his parnter dora hi gary it sure has been a while dora said yes it has guys this is dora my partener of the satya lab hi im Serena bonnie my name im clemont im brock nice to meet you and my name is dawn and this is my girlfriend Ashley well you guys must be tired our sleeping qurters are over thair gary why dont you whow everyone were they are ok guys come on gary started walking in the distance and the gang started to follow him well guys here we are serena dawn bonnie your in this room and clemont brock your in this room and ash were in this room soon everyone went to their rooms and ash and fry were in Tahoe room wow Gary this is we're you were yes this is my old room it hasn't changed Gary said we should get some sleep Gary said

 **To be countuied**


End file.
